Teaching Tsuna
by alicealice
Summary: D27 Smut Dino reflects on what he taught Tsuna, or rather, made Tsuna learn. Dubious consent, borderline pedophilia.


**TEACHING TSUNA  
**

**A/N**: A particularly nasty piece of pederasty, served up by my inane logic…( I had truly meant to illustrate a simple loving relationship of the adorable D27 pairing. Believe me!! It just went twisted beyond my humble control… ) OTL

This is not an AU, it is merely stemmed from the presumption that Dino has some form of tutelage responsibilities towards Tsuna for being his senior under Reborn's guidance, entitling Dino's existence a tutor by proxy. Contains content of dubious consent, under-aged violations. Proceed at own discretions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn, rightful property of Akira Amano.

Dino was never a person to dwell upon the retrospective side of things. How could he, when even at the age of twenty something, already had a closet so full of skeletons, some white bone, some still rotting away, all ready to burst forth and drown him the moment he lets his whip fall out of his defenseless hands? For all the comical façade of weakness he presents in the absence of his subordinates, he sometimes wonders if it is the vengeful souls of those who had died in the name of the famiglia weighing his limbs down, grabbing on to the young boss of the Cavallone.

On the other hand, having had Reborn as a tutor ensured one was always ready for surprises and what not. He never expected things to turn out this way when he took on the role of a supportive senior/brother at his ex-teacher's request. Teaching Tsuna. The first time he set eyes on Tsuna, he had regarded the boy with more or less a patronizing manner. The boy appeared weak, and what's worse, meek, not a spark in him to interest the Bucking Horse. A docile Don leading the brutal legacy of Vongola! Now that would be unheard of. It wasn't until he saw Reborn's Dying Will bullets did he see the fire ignited, and it set the boy alight with a burning ferocity previously hidden, and while everyone marvels at his outburst of spirit and power, Dino only felt his pants tighten at the sight of the thin, barely clad child-hero. Before long, however, he found himself ruffling the boy's soft downy hair just to see him blush, all those unkind things an adult like him finds within his callous heart to inflict upon a child.

Dino gasps, the firm muscles on his abdomen quivering from pleasure, fists grasping harsh around light brown locks, the owner of whom was making wet, rapid sounds, caught between Dino's thighs. He doesn't want to be too loud, unnecessary caution, despite the fact that Tsuna's friends were probably inebriated from the boy's fifteenth birthday celebrations, passed out downstairs. Who could resist alcohol when it came in a blur like this, rushing at their adolescence? Although what he asked Romario to get for the party punch was probably a bit too much for youngsters, who had never had anything more intoxicating than the occasional forbidden beer. Gokudera, who was under influence or maybe not, was practically sniffling for the immense honor he was granted, so lucky to be in presence for the 10th's birthday, berating his peers for not realizing the magnitude of the honor they had been bestowed with, swearing he would always be there for the coming years, the whole full circle. Dino felt no small pang of guilt upon remembering Tsuna's abashed, drunk smile at his self declared right hand man' words, and wonders if Gokudera would cry if he saw his crush here and now, wearing a different blush for a different reason, eagerly deep throating his supposed tutor's cock.

Nevertheless, the alcohol did wonders for Tsuna's normally shy disposition. The petite brunette appeared more consenting than usual, the two of them practically stumbling into Tsuna's bed, crafty clumsiness on Dino's part, and lust and drunk for Tsuna. Dino's gaze held Tsuna's, watching the boy bite his lip slightly as he prepared himself, he was no stranger to vertical penetration, indeed the alcohol had loosened him more than usual, both physically and mentally, but little boys who just turned fifteen were not made to endure matings with the same sex on a vigorous basis. The first time he fucked Tsuna, he was afraid the boy, so petite, so fragile, could not take the intense coupling Dino had in mind for him. It had been difficult for the boy, merely fourteen then, ( imagine that_! Fourteen!_ )to manage all of Dino, there was tears and there was blood, and no small amount of self hatred on Dino's part for his libido. It was heaven and hell all at once, to sink his cock deep into the small, fleshy blossom between the younger boy's parted legs, seeing himself practically tearing the the virgin apart. The boy had cried, from shame, pain, surprise, that a student would be made to subordinate his flesh in such a manner to his teacher. He is both lucky and unlucky, that Tsuna bruises easily, and Dino is no less than rough on him, even if unintentionally, when they have sex, but every time Tsuna reveals his skin, it is when he fights, and the wounds from that alone is enough to overlook the black and blues.

Making moves on a kid makes one a ephebophile. Dino thinks he might be one. But Tsuna is so nubile, so tempting. The blonde reflected, on more than one occasion, if it was really within his obligations as an adult to resist a younger child's subliminal, seductive invitations. Seductive invitations. Was that what that was? Once they were having one of his sleepovers, Tsuna was clad in shorts and a t-shirt, dressed for bed in a warm summer night. Dino eyed the boy, unknowingly tantalizing, made all the more enticing with his dubious obliviousness. Tsuna's slim calves, the pert curve of his bottom, his small shoulders… Dino swallowed thickly, what cruelty! To be made aware of the metaphorical fruit, but not having the self restraint to not climb over the fence and steal it away? There was the boy, standing on his toes, trying to reach for the extra toothbrush on the tallest cabinet, and that does it, drives the waiting fox over the edge. Did it matter that he saw the shock in Tsuna's hazel eyes clearly reflected in the mirror, as Dino grabbed the waistband of his shorts, pulled them down, and lifts his small behind right onto Dino's weeping manhood? Tsuna's little hands grabbing hard onto the porcelain white basin, mashing his muffled cries into his own reflection, and the sounds of grunts and pants, quick thrusting noises and possibly something tearing as well, all of it drowning out the quiet drop of salty water hitting the sink.

Tsuna was riding him now, bright eyes half lidded, making breathy sounds through his little lips, wet from Dino's cum. He is working up his pace, and the bruised inside of his shaky thighs are barely supporting his frantic movements, quivering around Dino. Dino watches a trail of opaque white slowly roll down the creamy skin.

Dino feels like a monster, whenever he meets Yamamoto, Iemitsu or any of the expectant people that were full of _hope_ for the Don to be of the Vongola. All the while he smiles to them, smiling at them, Dino was mocking them inside, I am spoiling him, the boy that all of you hold dear, bending him so hard into his own bed you can't even hear him scream. He was amazed no one really detected the musky scent left from their trysts, how could anyone not notice, he wonders, when Tsuna has practically been made a whore in his own room. Nana just smiled obligingly, albeit slightly puzzled but not suspicious, no, never suspicious, that everytime he sleeps over, Tsuna always dumps the sheets into the washer personally in the morning, no matter if they had just been washed the day before, because it is now so soiled with bodily fluids it positively reeks, and how only one bed seemed used, and thoroughly at that. Talk about gullible. Then again, children like Lambo and I-Pin were probably better at detecting hidden candy than figuring out why the flushed faces and whenever they burst into the teacher and tutor in a room. He feels every inch of the predator himself when he looms over Tsuna's writhing form, more than Hibari thinks himself to be, who for all his bared incisors and talk about biting would probably not leave love bites as violent as he does on Tsuna. Sometimes Dino thinks he is as good as Mukuro with illusions, playing off a good brother and teacher to Tsuna, making every person blind, even Tsuna himself, to what he was really making Tsuna learn.

Dino could not help it. Imposing on Tsuna's malleable innocence,his curiousity, so willing to learn by worshipping Dino with his body blindly. He was way too deep in before he realized. Did anyone bother to know what was Tsuna _learning_, if anything at all from Dino? He could tell that the kid was starting to fall in love with him, only a child would be silly enough to associate carnal lust with affection, confusing feelings with orgasms, when for an adult, one is only a substitute of the other? And boy was he trying hard to please Dino, trying so hard to be good at this game only adults are supposed to be good at. He bets Yamamoto is a good substitute, for the boy is equally susceptible to games as Tsuna is. Having just seen Tsuna push the other boy away from him in the hallway, Dino wonders through their hissed argument if Yamamoto taught his student anything at all that Tsuna will perform on him later. Dino, for all he is worth cannot help but think of himself, simply as another tutor of sorts, with perks on the side which included fucking the brains out of their student. Dino realized he was doing this with wanton regard for the future of the both families, he can't be bothered about how things will be like in a few years when Tsuna is old enough for the Vongola chair, not when the said boy is on top of him, mewing desperately like this, like Dino's approval was all that mattered. He wonders if he was a good teacher, to educate a child in which there is nothing to learn.

_LE FIN_

**A/N :** I do not condone underage drinking in any form or manner by any possible means, despite any misrepresentations the reader happens to infer from the fic.

I've been a dirty dirty person. Now you see how bad thing's get if you see it through the distorted lens of a yaoi fangirl. Be grateful for your innocence, folks!


End file.
